emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8417 (14th March 2019)
Plot Megan is excited ahead of her trip to the Lakes with Graham and Eliza. Meanwhile at Home Farm, Graham receives a call from Kim demanding he collects her from prison. David attempts to prove to Jacob that he and Amba are his priority but a moody Jacob doesn't want to spend time with him Maya follows Jacob outside to try to find out what's wrong. Jacob informs Maya that he heard her and David yesterday and questions how she can sleep with him one day and David the next. Maya asks Jacob if he has any idea how close they were to being caught, revealing David found her earring in the village hall. She insists all she's trying to do is make them work. As Graham drives Kim home from prison, he informs her he's going away for a few days. At the hospital, Pete informs Rhona that the farm could go under if she sues. Amy is upset that Cain won't give her access to Kyle. Graham's car starts to lose power so he pulls to the side of the road to take a look. Graham concludes he needs to call a mechanic but he doesn't have his phone on him. Kim refuses to walk the rest of the way home so orders Graham to fetch another car and pick her up. Megan is excited for her and Graham's future. As Cain is driving along the road, Kim steps in front of his car, forcing him to stop. Cain takes a look at Graham's car and quickly diagnoses the problem so Kim offers him work moonlighting before introducing herself. Cain tells Kim that coming back is the worst mistake she's ever made. Kim questions who the hell he is. Cain comments she'll find out and then she'll wish she hadn't. Charity has been lumbered with Kyle after he complained of having an upset stomach whilst she was doing the school run. As she can't get hold of Cain, and Moira and Faith are busy, Charity suggests Amy could look after him. Amy is delighted to spend time with the son she placed for adoption. At the bus stop, Jacob explains to Liv that he can't talk to David about important things anymore. David realises Jacob still isn't at school and goes to give him into trouble but Maya advises him to cuts Jacob some slack. As Nicola attempts to unblock a sink at Home Farm, she jokes Graham might have disposed of a body parts down it. She's horrified when Graham makes his presence known. Moments later, Kim arrives back at Home Farm and orders Nicola to leave. Kim spots the teddy bear Graham has bought Eliza and reminds Graham that family life isn't for him - he went through the motions last time but he was miserable and that's why he kept coming back to her. Graham insists some people change but Kim doesn't believe Graham has. At Pear Tree Cottage, Megan wonders where Graham has got to. Despite the surgery's depleted bank balance, Rhona refuses to sue Moira as she and Pete will lose to the farm. Cain informs Charity, Eric and Faith that Kim is back but he soon has other things to worry about when Charity reveals Amy is looking after Kyle. When Jacob returns from school, Maya tells him she can hardly think straight as he's driving her mad. She tells Jacob she only wants him although Jacob comments it didn't sound like that yesterday. Maya insists she's doing anything she can for them to be together and declares she loves him, leaving Jacob stunned. Megan calls by Home Farm to find out what's keeping Graham. She gets a shock when Kim walks downstairs wearing just a dressing gown with a partially dressed Graham following behind her. Cast Regular cast *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Kim Tate - Claire King *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter Guest cast None. Locations *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Home Farm - Entrance way and kitchen *Unknown prison *David's Shop - Shop floor *Main Street *Unknown road *Hotten General Hospital - Ward *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Car park *Hotten Road *Hotten Road bus stop *The Woolpack - Bar *Farrers Barn - Kitchen and living room Notes *First appearance of Kim Tate since 12th October 2018. *A nurse is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes